daredevil_blind_justicefandomcom-20200213-history
Punisher
'Punisher '''is a main character in ''Daredevil: Blind Justice ''and the main protagonist of ''The Punisher: Lethal Punishment. ''He is a violent vigilante and former United States Marine, aiming to clean up New York City of crime by any means necessary. Biography Personality Punisher is a man who has come to see the world in pure black and white terms and believes that the only way to keep the streets safe is to kill criminals so that they do not harm innocents again. His sense of morality has turned to the extreme, differing greatly from what most would consider acceptable ideals of good and bad. He firmly believes that the wicked deserve to be punished and stopped permanelty and that their deaths, no matter how brutal and illegal, are needed as they better the world. As a consequence, Punisher is a controversial figure among the general public, with many people either praising or condemning his actions. His military past has hardened him to even the most extensive violence, as well as his iron mentality; he claims to not suffer any PTSD for his actions as a Marine nor did he claim to feel particularly disturbed when he saw his friends die or kill for the fist time. However, the events left him extremely exhausted which affected his ability to spend time with his family. The deaths of his family in contrast completely traumatized him with vivid night terrors and flashbacks to the night they were murdered. With his family murdered, a devastated Punisher turned into a violent, almost sociopathic individual determined to kill every single criminal who had a hand in his family's death. When dealing with criminals, he becomes an extremist. He is a brutal, cold, and efficient vigilante who uses extreme tactics such as torture, brutality and eventually murder. He firmly believes that the truly evil deserve no mercy, and as such holds no regret in the criminals he kills. However, despite this Punisher greetly values the lives of innocents, and will do his absolute best to make sure that civilians are not harmed. Punisher upholds an honor code of "one shot, one kill", getting the job done as quickly as possible, whilst trying to avoid any colleteral damage. As he delved deeper into his quest for vengeance, he becomes increasingly more sadistic and vengeful, abandoning an honor code of his squad in pursuit of his personal vengeance as he realizes it is part of his own squad that betrayed him. Despite his lack of hesitation to kill, the Punisher avoided killing Daredevil, and when presented with the chance to kill him, Punisher simply resorted to knocking him out. After the Punisher was framed for the murder of innocent people, he was in disbelief and shocked that he took innocent lives, leading to him losing his drive as the Punisher. However, after discovering the innocence of the matter, his drive for vengeance and take down the evil returned and he readopted the mantle. Despite his cold and ruthless demeanor, beneath it all, the Punisher is a man who strongly and deeply misses his beloved family and wishes only to make up for what he sees as his inability to protect them. Though he undoubtedly loved his family with all of his heart, Punisher has admitted that his true home is only at wartime and when he feels like a soldier - something which he enjoyed being more than a family man. Despite having the chance to honor their memories and accept their deaths, Punisher believes his vengeance against those who murdered them is more important and ultimately what drives them to war. It is ultimately the lack of conflict in life that scares Punisher rather than death and having no true home to call to. Punisher also appears to believe in returning favors. Punisher dislikes the thought of as being insane or not in control of his actions as it goes against what he believes his mission stands for. At the same time, he does not seem to care what the citizens of New York and the law enforcement think of him. He admits that he is fully sane to the public and enjoyed killing every criminal he encountered. Outside of the mission, Punisher does have other interests and even a certain sense of fun, such as playing guitar. He takes a liking for disco and funk, and also enjoys reading and goes through books at a fast pace. Beyond this Punisher has no interest in making friends but despite this, he has shown capability to grow emotionally attached to people in his life regardless of his hardened exterior. Abilities *'Peak Physical Condition: 'The Punisher's physicality is peak human condition. *'Master Combatant: 'As a former marine with years of experience, Punisher is a very dangerous, fierce and lethal armed and hand-to-hand combatant, holding his own against the highly skilled Daredevil. His fighting style includes techniques from the Marine Corps Martial Arts Program (krav maga, boxing, muay thai, Brazilian jiu-jitsu, judo, karate, taekwondo and jujitsu) and combat shooting. He impressed Daredevil with his speed and ferocity, and he is able to hold his own against multiple enemies. Punisher possesses a high pain tolerance that allows him to keep fighting even after being injured. *'Master Marksman: 'Punisher graduated from Marine Corps Base in Quentico of class 307. A former scout sniper and marine, Punisher has tremendous expertise in handling many firearms, including pistols, revolvers, rifles, shotguns, submachine guns, machine guns and grenade launchers. Due to his military training, Punisher is a deadly shot, adhering to his unit's philosophy of "one shot, one kill". With his devastating use of firearms, he made many criminals and police officials believe his attacks were the work of a group or an army. Hence, the Punisher rarely misses his target, and easily avoids injuring innocent civilians. Punisher can also shoot enemies in non-lethal spots to prolong their suffering or to interrogate them before they die. Punisher can also hit his targets without actually seeing them. *'Master Knifesman: 'Punisher often prefers to incorporate knife slashes into his combat style, making him all the more lethal. He has demonstrated skills in knife-throwing. *'Master Tactician: 'Punisher is a highly skilled, effective and experienced military tactician, since notably, during the seemingly hopeless extraction of his unit, Punisher assumed command and single-handedly cleared a helicopter landing zone of enemy combatants, while the rest of his men hunkered down. Punisher, as a vigilante, later uses his tactics to single-handedly track and kill entire gangs of criminals with high efficiency. *'Master Assassin: 'Punisher's Marine Corps service enables him to locate his enemies and eliminate them with military precision. Survivors of his brutal kill methods are certain to be found and killed by him, even if they're under assumed names. His aptitude for killing has left many astonished and he is so effective he was initially mistaken to be a group of trained killers rather than a single person. He has eliminated high-profile targets with the Cerberus Squad and trained to use weapons with superb efficiency. He is surgical and precise, using all of his skills with firearms, stealth and hand-to-hand combat to kill his opponents. Punisher is also able to see deadly potential in objects in order to weaponize his environment against his opponents. *'Expert Interrogator: 'Punisher enrolled in his SERE course, and is thus well-versed in interrogation tactics, such as employing intimidation techniques to extract information from suspects. *'Advanced Musician: 'Punisher can play the guitar. Equipment *'Bulletproof Vest: 'Punisher wears a bulletproof vest on his chest and torso, which had helped him absorb the impact from firearm projectiles and shrapnel from explosions. Punisher also painted a huge skull over the vest's front in order to put fear into the hearts of his enemies as he slaughtered them. *'Kimber Warrior: 'Punisher carried this handgun as his service pistol during his time as a Marine, and whilst serving as part of the Cerberus Squad. *'Springfield Armory XDM Compact: 'Punisher carries this handgun in an ankle holster. *'Para 1911 G.I. Expert: 'Punisher owns this handgun. *'S&W Model 327 Performance Center TRR8: 'Punisher owns this revolver. *'S&W Model 327 Night Guard: 'Punisher owns this small revolver. *'New Frontier Armory AR-15 Dedicated 9MM: 'Punisher dual-wields these pair of submachine guns. *'Remington 870 MCS (Masterkey): 'Punisher has this shotgun has a backup weapon. *'Ithaca 37 Custom Short Barrel Stakeout: 'Punisher owns this shotgun. *'Mossberg 500 Knoxx Sidewinder Kit: 'Punisher owns this shotgun, with a knoxx sidewinder magazine feed conversation kit and drum magazine for rapid reloading and changing of ammunition types. *'H&K HK416: 'Punisher has this assault rifle as his standard weapon during his time in the U.S. Marine Corps, and while serving as part of the Cerberus Squad. *'SIG-Sauer 516 Tactical Patrol: 'Punisher owns this assault rifle, outfitted with an LMT M203 Grenade Launcher. *'H&K G36C: 'Punisher owns this assault rifle. *'M4A1 Carbine: 'Punisher owns this heavily customized assault rifle. *'Nemesis Arms Vanquish: 'Punisher owns this sniper rifle. *'Knight's Armament SR-25: 'Punisher owns this sniper rifle. *'Accuracy International AWSM-F: 'Punisher owns this sniper rifle. *'Dillon M134 Minigun: 'Punisher owns a handheld version of this minigun. *'FN M249 SAW: 'Punisher owns this machine gun. *'Sage Control SL-6 Rotary Launcher: 'Punisher owns this grenade launcher. *'Ka-Bar: 'Punisher carries this combat knife. *'Baseball Bat: 'Punisher owns a baseball bat. *'Sledgehammer: 'Punisher owns a sledgehammer. *'Flamethrower: 'Punisher owns a flamethrower. *'Police Radio Frequency Scanners: 'At his hideout, Punisher is in possession of multiple radio frequency scanners that allowed him to listen in on the police and stay a step ahead of their plans, as well as find leads on his enemies. *'Van: '''Punisher owns a van. Killed Victims Appearance Relationships Quotes *"What the hell is this?" *"You can kiss my ass!" *"You know those, uh...those people? The ones I put down, the people I killed? I want you to know that I'd do it again. This is a circus, all right? It's a charade, it's an act. It's bullshit about how crazy I am." *"I ain't crazy! I'm not crazy. Okay? I know what I did, I know who I am." *"Any scumbag, any lowlife, any maggot piece of shit that I put down, I did it...because I liked it. Hell, I loved it!" *"You people, you call me the Punisher, ain't that right? The big bad Punisher." *"I gotta say, sometimes...sometimes I think you really just might be the Devil." *"You ever been tired, Red?" *"What, to kill again? To rape again? Is that what you want?" *"Look around, Red. This city, it stinks. It stinks and smells like shit and I can't get that stink out of my nose. I think that this world, it needs men that are willing to make the hard call. I think you and me are the same!" *"Only I do the one thing that you can't. You hit them and they get back up, I hit them and they stay down. It's permanent. I make sure that they don't make it out on the street again. I take pride in that." *"I'll tell you what, they better not miss." *"Yeah, and nobody got hurt who didn't deserve it." *"They got off easy, in my opinion." *"I think the people I killed needed killing, that's what I think." *"Do you? You know it can be hard? You run around this city in a little boy's pajamas and a mask. You got home at night, right? Take that mask off, maybe you think...it wasn't you who did those things, maybe it was somebody else. Well, see, soldiers...we don't wear masks, yeah? We don't get that privilege." *"You shouldn't play with knives." *"God's gonna sit this one out." *"My actions are not vengeance. No, not vengeance. Punishment." *"If you want peace, prepare for war." *"It won't hurt at first. It's too hot, you see? The flame sears the nerve endings shut, killing them. You'll go into shock, and all you'll feel is...cold. Then it'll hurt. Isn't science fun?" *"Those who do evil to others...killers, the rapists, psychos, sadists...will come to know me well. Frank Castle is dead. Call me...the Punisher." *"Hide in plain sight. Try it. It works." *"When you're on your own, behind enemy lines, no artillery, no airstrikes, no hope of an evac, you don't fight dirty. You do things that make dirty look good." *"You're a monster, and I'm killing you. It's not complicated." *"I caught a glimpse of heaven once. The Angels showed me. The idea was I'd kill for them. Clean up their mistakes on Earth. Eventually redeem myself. Tried it. Didn't like it. Told them where to stick it. So they brought me up to Heaven, to see what I'd be missing. A wife. A son. A daughter. I hadn't seen them since they bled out in my arms. Then I was cast down." *"Back to a world full of killers. Rapists. Psychos. Perverts. A brand new evil every minute, spewed out as fast as men can think them up. A world were pitching a criminal dwarf off a skyscraper to tell his fellow scum you're back is a sane and rational act. The Angels thought it would be Hell for me." *"You work for the Devil, you better be ready to die for him." *"If the thought of it was crazy...you weren't crazy enough to begin with." *"Up is down and black is white." *"I'm twisting his leg off like a drumstick when I realize I'm frightening the kid." *"Don't take the money if you don't like the job." *"There are times I'd like to get my hands on God." *"Put them away right now. Or I'll guarantee you have to kill me." *"Yes or fuck you?" *"There are 60,000 people in D.C. who'd say different. Except they can't say anything because they're nothing but names on a black wall." Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Military Category:Ryker's Island Inmates Category:Vigilantes